


金丝雀（三）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 20





	金丝雀（三）

今日纪翰林得了闲暇，便带着焉怀瑾去书房练字。

小雀儿会些简单的字，太复杂的还写不好，比如自己的名字。焉怀瑾很喜欢写自己的名字，只是这三个字笔划太多，他总也写不通顺。

纪翰林到是个很有耐心的先生，一遍一遍手把手带着焉怀瑾写名字。他从背后圈着焉怀瑾，前胸贴着人家后背，他的右手握着人家的右手，这倒是为了写字。可左手也要牵着左手，这又是个什么理。

焉怀瑾期限并没有在意，只当是爷认真教他。可这位爷教着教着就心术不正了。右手握着笔写字堂堂正正的，左手却在暗度陈仓。起先是把那细长的手指插进人家手指缝里，模仿那档子事穿来插去，五指连心，惹得焉怀瑾心里痒痒。然后那左手悄么地顺着手臂摸上了腰。

焉怀瑾今天穿的正好是在腰侧系扣儿的衣裳。纪翰林那作乱的左手在外衫里摸索着，摸到那一排扣轻笑了一下。焉怀瑾被他笑的脸边痒痒，他怕写坏了字就更当心右手的活计，直到左边被人开了扣，皮肉着了凉才发现自己被揩了油。

纪翰林好整以暇地解着扣子，一颗一颗的也不心急。扣子从腰系到胯，纪翰林从上边开始，每解开一颗就露出点皮肤，解到第四颗就露出了这一小截腰线。纪翰林顺着这敞开的口把手钻了进去，先把这腰的线条描摹一遍，摸美了那右手也跟着回味，在那写字的纸上忽地画出条弧线。

焉怀瑾被他吓了一跳，便也无心写字了，就感觉到那大手在自己衣服里面游走，先是腰，再又摸上了肚子。焉怀瑾低头看着自己平坦的肚皮，那里本是衣衫平整，此刻被大手撑起了形状，上上下下起起伏伏。

纪翰林顺着他的目光也忘小腹那里看去，他笑着使坏：“怀瑾，你可知这里也会鼓起。”

焉怀瑾没多想，只当他是说自己下面那玉柱也会勃起，便说：“寻常男子不是都会这样吗？”

纪翰林纠正他：“寻常男子可做不到，我说的是肚子，也能像这样顶起来。”他说着又动了动衣服里的手，攥起来的拳头在衣服上顶出了个尖。

焉怀瑾红了脸，他以为爷是在调笑他多长了个肉洞，指不定能跟女人一样生小娃娃。一想到生小娃娃他下头就又湿漉漉了。可他也不知自己能不能生，只说：“爷，我也不知自己能不能生小娃娃，若是当真能生，我肯定给爷生一窝白胖的小娃娃。”说罢，焉怀瑾隔着衣服抚上了衣服里那只大手，满脸笑意，似那桃花怀春，看得纪翰林下面那家伙又支棱了起来

纪翰林觉出怀里的小雀儿又会错了意，软着声贴在人家耳畔说：“傻莺莺，爷没要你生娃娃。爷是说你这薄薄的小肚皮儿，爷的大肉棒钻进去一顶就能给你顶出个小包，你信不信。”

焉怀瑾没想到这人光天白日还犯浑，写字这么雅致的事都能被他写的变了味儿。他也跟着这人没羞没臊的红了脸，那人勃起的肉棒隔着衣服贴在他屁股上，害得他的那根也跟着抬头了。

腰侧的扣子全被解开，这下子纪翰林能瞧见半边屁股了。他把手从焉怀瑾的肚皮上移开，像下面摸索，一下子碰到了那跟抬头的小玉柱。焉怀瑾的这根比寻常男子更小巧可爱一些，虽然是勃起的状态，可摸上去柔软细腻。纪翰林的大手圈住他的小肉棒撸动着，怀里的人被刺激得缩成了个虾子，这个姿势正好紧紧贴上纪翰林那跟大家伙。

焉怀瑾被伺候的舒服了，忍不住又开始泛浪：“爷，下边儿缝缝里也摸摸，都出水了。”

纪翰林干脆也不磨蹭了，扒了焉怀瑾的裤子，又从自己裤子里掏出那根发胀的大阴茎，贴着屁股缝用大龟头磨他下边的缝缝。这一磨果然流出许多水来，蹭得龟头都水亮亮的。

两人写字的桌子正正的摆在窗边，此时焉怀瑾的眼前就是阳光大好，花香鸟鸣。这么些个生灵看着，惹得他怪不好意思，更何况院子里也许会有丫鬟小厮经过，要是被发现了……。他越想越害怕，越害怕越是觉得刺激，这一想反倒加重了身下的快感。他想着身后那人快些插进来，便主动开口求欢：“爷，莺莺想你进来，想吃您的大肉棒棒。”

焉怀瑾主动趴在桌上，手伸到屁股上扒开臀瓣，露出粉嫩的后庭和滴着水的小肉穴。

纪翰林在这时候才不当正人君子，于是痛快地肏进了吐着淫水的小肉穴。这个体位正方辩他看清身下交合处的好风光。

焉怀瑾的小肉穴贪婪地吃着他的大阴茎，进进出出的肏干带出一小圈嫣红的媚肉。饱胀的两瓣阴唇贴合在柱身上，很快就被拍打成了粉红色。焉怀瑾闭着眼享受着，他抓着桌沿，上半身连带着桌子被身后人顶地晃晃悠悠吱吱呀呀，他情不自禁地哼哼出声，声音酥软了纪翰林的骨头。

纪翰林一边肏着屄，一边搓揉焉怀瑾的小屁股蛋。里面夹着朵带褶的粉嫩小花，那里是焉怀瑾的后庭。这个小洞不似下头的肉穴那般热情，害羞地紧闭着。纪翰林瞧着这小花可爱，便用手指在他外头研磨按压，抚平那些褶。焉怀瑾感受到另一个洞见了光，忽觉紧张，于是眼含着泪扭头看他的爷。纪翰林却没在看他。

纪翰林注意到了桌上的毛笔。那是他给焉怀瑾新买的羊毫笔，竹质的笔杆光滑直挺大概有小指那么粗。羊毛细软，沾了墨写字定是极好的。可此时他心不在写字，他思量了一会儿，拿起了那只毛笔，对上身下人的目光，露出了一个带着坏心眼儿的笑：“莺莺，这支笔是爷给你买的，想不想用用试试。”

焉怀瑾本想着两人行着苟且之事如何写字，可当他看到纪翰林拿着毛笔向他身下探去的时候，他这不太灵光的小脑袋瓜突然想开了。爷这是要把他当纸墨用呢。羞，恼，气，又有点期待。

纪翰林拿着毛笔摆出平常写诗题字的架势，他准备写一幅好字裱起来挂在房中。有了笔还要有墨汁，想要墨汁就要先磨墨。纪翰林加快了下身的抽送，磨起了“墨”。肉穴里被磨出了透亮的汁水，纪翰林磨得快了，汁水起了泡沫，泡沫不好蘸，需得多磨一会儿。

不多时辰，那汁水总算被磨的黏稠泛了点白。纪大先生觉得这墨磨得差不多了，便把那毛笔头伸进去蘸了蘸。细软的笔头擦过肉穴和阴唇，吸饱了“墨汁”。

有笔有墨，还差一张纸。纪翰林扒开焉怀瑾的两瓣肉臀，露出里面未被浇灌的小花，这便是他的纸了。蘸满了淫水的毛笔头落在后庭的小洞口，一笔一画地行着字。润湿了，花开了，还得要疏通疏通。纪翰林把笔倒了下个儿，笔头朝上，笔杆子向着后庭探去。笔杆轻轻压着，打着转往小洞里伸，借着淫水的润滑很容易就探了进去。纪翰林把笔杆又往里伸进了几分，让这小骚屁股夹紧了，只露出笔头。这画面好不淫乱，惹得纪翰林的阴茎又粗大了一分。纪翰林很满意自己的作品，于是更加卖力地肏干身下的小雀儿。

焉怀瑾起先被那羊毫笔搔得刺痒难耐，女穴忍不住收缩了几下。没想到接下来还有更厉害的，他的爷在他屁股上画画，还把笔杆子插进了自己的屁股。此刻的焉怀瑾肉棒被人家的大手伺候着，骚屄吞吐着大肉棒，后穴又被塞进了笔杆。他哪见过这仗势，前些日子还是个处子，现在就淫荡成这样，楼里的姐姐们知道了都要笑他，笑他比女人还骚，比男人还浪。他觉得好丢脸，可又觉得爽死了，不由得叫的更大声，此刻到也不管会不会有人经过了。

纪翰林被那骚穴咬着还不知满足，他盯着那插了笔杆的后穴，露出的笔头刮蹭着他的小腹，没用完的淫水也蹭在上面。他想着早晚也进这里面爽上一回，又觉得自己真是个禽兽。不过他现在也挺禽兽的。

纪翰林折腾够了便抽出了毛笔，这东西硬，怕伤着小雀儿，以后换他的软物件进去。他一把捞起了在桌子上软成一滩水的焉怀瑾，抱着小雀儿直起身。焉怀瑾的手被纪翰林的大手牵起来，轻轻附在了自己的小腹上。原本被肏的意识模糊的小雀儿突然睁大了眼向下身看去，只见他那平坦的肚皮上被里头作乱的大阴茎顶出了形状。他的手被牵着摸上去，那形状可不就是龟头的样子。

焉怀瑾羞得哭出了声，他害怕，只能求他的爷：“爷……肚子，肚子……”

“肚子怎么了？”纪翰林明知故问。

“肚子……大肉棒棒……嗯……顶出来了，爷，肚子……要被……被大肉棒棒捅穿了。”

纪翰林心里暗骂，小浪蹄子怎么骚成这样，肯定是个化成人形的小妖精，整日想着吃干他的精水呢。不过没关系，他的精水要多少有多少，保准喂饱这小妖精。

太阳都快被他俩羞跑的时候，纪翰林终于恋恋不舍的射出最后一管子精水，那肉穴通红的肿胀着，吃不进去的精水流了出来，沿着腿根滑落。小金丝雀今天被欺负狠了，此刻就要沉沉睡去。纪翰林怕他醒了之后不舒服，抱着他洗了个挺正经的澡，都清理干净了才抱着他上床休息。

纪翰林怀里揽着睡着的小雀儿，他默默地想，这小雀儿真能怀上小鸟？怀不上也无妨，他就要着一只鸟儿就够了。


End file.
